Spells Gone Wrong
by Twelve-Days-of-Misfortune
Summary: When Rumplestlitskin casts a spell, something goes wrong and now it's a curse. So now they're back in the Enchanted Forest. Yay, right? Wrong. Somehow, everyone's fairytale lives got mixed up, so now Snow is Regina, Emma is Snow, Killian is a Prince, Charming is a hunter, and so on. Has almost all the characters. -Discontinued unless someone wants it-
1. Prologue

**Title: Spells Gone Wrong**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Genre: Humor and Adventure**

 **Okay, so this idea had been running in my head for a while(before I joined Fanfiction and before Christmas), and then I used a first line generator and it got me the prologue in about fifteen minutes, no joke. Amazing what random first line generators can do.**

 **Also: There is no Marian, because I couldn't fit her into the story without Milah, and Neal, and lots of other people I'm too lazy to add. So instead, enjoy these OC's I added.**

 **Synopsis: When a spell goes wrong, the people of Storybrooke find themselves back in the Enchanted Forest. The good news? They're home! The bad news?**

 **Only four people know that everyone's pasts have been switched around. Emma is now Snow, Killian is now a prince, Robin is now a 'Crocodile,' and Belle hasn't exactly been born yet.**

 **Only Emma, Rumpelstiltskin, Henry and Robin know what is going on, but Henry is nowhere to be seen and Robin is suffering from an identity crisis, of sorts.**

 **Let the drama begin...**

The pink glove lay on the ground, nearly covered by a pile of leaves. The man leaned down and picked it up, shaking off the dry leaves.

"When do we go after her?" some other man asked. The first glared into the forest ahead. "Now."

"But sir, the forest is a dangerous place at night, especially with the-" the second man shuddered "-werewolves around."

The first one turned to glare at him. "We go _now_. There are pirates by the docks, ones whom I would not like to cross looking for a girl. It would not be good if they heard that she got away from me. Again."

The second nodded, then turned and whistled. Several horses came from nearby, all with men in armor atop them.

"Come," the first man said, mounting his own horse and taking the reins from a guard.

"Let's find Swan."

 _-Linebreak-_

The woman in the glade sighed in relief as the hoofsteps faded away. She stood up and looked down, glaring in distaste at the pink glove on her hand.

"Why is it always the good ones?" she questioned, ripping it off and turning around. "Dark One, get your butt over here."

In a cloud of purple fog, the Dark One appeared. "What is it, _dearie_?" he asked. She threw the soft fabric at him. "Dispose of it. I want nothing to do with that _pirate_ , or that ball."

"Is not he a prince?" the imp asked. He waved his hand and the glove disappeared.

"You and I both know he is no prince," she hissed. Turning around, she sighed again. "New York was _so_ much easier than this."


	2. Anne Swan

**You guys enjoyed the prologue, right? Anyway, here's Chapter 1! And I promise you, all this was typed up** ** _before_** **the S4 finale promo, before the episode itself,** ** _and_** **before I joined Fanfiction.**

 **I do not own OuaT**

 **Here goes nothing.**

* * *

"Prince Killian," A servant said, bowing.

Killian turned and nodded at him. The servant straightened up and held out a suit. "The king wants you to wear this at the ball," he said. Killian eyed the black and red suit and grimaced. "Okay," he said, taking it. "Thanks."

The man smiled, relieved, and left. Killian sighed and ran his free hand through his shorter hair. Ever since his brother, Prince Liam, had gotten himself killed, Killian had stood in. The boys looked remarkably alike, but one had been given the life of a royal and the other, a common farmboy.

He put the suit on and studied himself. With the ball a few hours away, he could not afford to be late. Killian opened the door and walked downstairs, then sat around and waited as the servants prepared. He did his best to help, and finally the time came. The doors opened and guests crowded in.

 _-Linebreak-_

Emma stood, brushing herself off. Where was she? Where was _anyone_ , for that matter? Instinct caused her to looked down at herself and shock coursed through her veins as she realized that the clothes she was wearing were the same that her mother had wore back in her time as a thief. Quickly Emma recalled the past few hours. They had been back in Storybrooke, and Rumple had been casting a spell to give everyone their memories. Again.

Had something gone wrong?

She looked around and realized she knew the place. It was the Enchanted Forest. But how had she gotten back here? What were those words...?

"Rumpelstiltskin, I summon thee," she shouted. A purple gust of smoke revealed that the imp was right in front of her. She glared at him. "What did you do?" she demanded. Rumple shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I'm pretty sure we're back in the Enchanted Forest."

"Gee, thanks," Emma sighed, then looked around. "Any idea what got us here?"

"No, but what I d _o know is that we..."_

His voice faded away. Emma turned to face him and gasped. Rumpelstiltskin was disappearing. In a couple of moments, he was gone and Robin was in his place. Robin giggled evilly. "What can I do for you, _dearie_?" he asked. Emma stared at him for a moment, then held back a snort. "Sorry, Robin. I just never thought I'd hear you like that."

Robin glared at her, then held out his hand. In it appeared and invitation to a ball. "Are you going to go?" he asked. Emma looked down at the paper. "Prince Killian is announcing a royal ball," she read uncertainly, then wrinkled her nose. "Prince Killian? Oh dear."

Robin twirled his hand, and suddenly Emma was transformed. She wore a dress that started at pink and faded down to red, with pink gloves and a tiara to match. She looked up at him in shock.

"I know I'm not Rumpelstiltskin, but I'm still the Dark One and I know what needs to be done," he said earnestly, then eyed her dress. "Ugly dress, by the way."

With another cackle, he was gone.

Emma glared at the spot he had just stood, then looked down and noticed the paper on the ground. She picked it up and sighed.

"Great. Looks like I'm going to a ball."

 _-Linebreak-_

Killian sighed, watching as princess after prince after count after countess entered the grand ballroom. It was getting boring. Suddenly his eyes settled on the doorway, where a blonde woman was entering. He stood up.

"Your Highness?" A servant asked worriedly. Killian looked down at the ballroom. "Excuse me, but I'm going to pull a Cinderella."

A while ago, his friend Ella had been given a chance to go to a ball. She fell in love with the prince, and they'd lived happily ever after. Or so he'd heard.

Killian walked down the stairs, smiling politely at the guests and making his way towards the woman.

 _-Linebreak-_

"Don't attract attention, don't attract attention," Emma repeated to herself, almost desperately. She suddenly felt a hand gently grip her elbow, and turned to look into the sea-blue eyes of Killian himself.

 _Great,_ she thought, _Just the person I_ didn't _need to see._

"Excuse me, have we met?" the pirate- no, _prince-_ asked. Emma forced a smile. "Perhaps," she said. Killian smiled. "I am Prince Liam. You are?"

"Please to meet you," she replied with a curtsy. Killian laughed. "What is your name?" he asked. Emma thought for a moment.

"Anne Swan."

 _-Linebreak-_

Rumple opened his eyes and breathed in salty sea air. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Oh no," he said, looking down. He was on a ship.

Upon further examination, he realized that it was none other than the Jolly Roger, and his hand was missing, a hook in it's place. He looked around and saw the crew, all looking at him and waiting for orders. He looked at the ocean ahead. "Why me?" he asked meekly. Looking back at the crew, he sighed.

"Why does it always have to be me?"

 _-Linebreak-_

Snow glared into her mirror. "Mirror, show me Emma Swan."

The surface of the mirror shimmered, and there was Emma, smiling uneasily at the one and only Prince Liam. Or Killian, as Snow knew him to be. She sneered at them. "Looks like the little wench has found a man."

She scoffed.

"Won't last long, I'll make sure of _that_."

 _-Linebreak-_

Killian led Anne out to the dance floor. Anne looked at him. "I... don't know how to waltz," she said. He grinned and placed his hands in their respectful positions. "There's only one rule," he said, beginning to step out in the midst of everyone else.

"Choose a partner who knows what he's doing."

 _-Linebreak-_

Regina looked up from her book at her father and Gaston, and sighed. "Can't we summon Robinstiltskin? Surely he can stop the war!"

Her father pounded a fist on the table. "No! He will no doubt take something from me."

"That I will, dearie," a voice said. Robin(stiltskin) appeared in the room. Regina got up, half from fear and half from excitement. "Robinstiltskin!" she exclaimed. He glared at her. "Hold your tongue or I will hold it for you," he said. Regina's father stepped forward. "We need to stop the ogres," he said, changing his mind quickly. Robin(stiltskin) looked at him. "What's in it for me?" he asked. Henry looked around. "Anything I have," he said pleadingly. Robin(stiltskin) grinned wickedly. "I'll take..." -he grabbed Regina's arm- "this young lady."

Henry hung his head in defeat. "Very well."

"Father!" Regina exclaimed, but was cut off as Robin(stiltskin) waved his hand and her tongue appeared in his hand. She held her mouth in shock.

"I told you to hold your tongue," he cackled, disappearing with her in tow.

 _-Linebreak-_

Emma laughed at something Killian said. It was getting late; she needed to grab the ring and get out of there. She knew it was upstairs; Snow had revealed that when Emma and Hook had gone back in time.

"So you're a princess, Anne?" Killian asked. Emma nodded. "And you're a pira-prince. You're a prince?"

Killian faltered slightly but nodded. "Aye."

He looked away for a moment. "Ah, here come my friends," he said. A few men approached them. "Anne, meet David, August, and Prince Eric. David here is a hunter, August is supposedly the truthful one, and remind Eric to tell you about his mermaid girlfriend."

Emma nodded at each in turn. She looked uncomfortably at Killian. "I'll be right back," she said, turning to go. He grabbed her arm. "Where?" he asked. She pulled away from his grasp. "I'll be right back. I have to take care of something."

 _-Linebreak-_

Rumple turned and glared at the crew. "Mr. Shmey!" he shouted. A squat man wearing a red cap ran up to him. "That's Smee, captain," he said. Rumple sighed. "Do I look like I care?" he asked. Smee looked down. "Of course not, sir," he said. Rumple glared at him, then turned to face the ocean. "Tell the crew to pillage and plunder and whatever else it is you pirates do," he said. Smee nodded. "Yes sir," he said, turning and running off. Rumple held his left hand to his forehead, then blinked and winced as cool metal met his skin instead. "Right. Well, better find Robin and get this over with. I wonder how Emma's faring..."

 _-Linebreak-_

Emma opened the drawers in the room frantically, looking for the ring. She began talking to herself.

"Okay, so since Hook and I changed the past, I get to almost be killed by whoever is playing the Evil Queen. Shouldn't be hard; I have to survive." She fingered her neck, and found a necklace there. Studying it, she found a glass capsule with dark dust inside.

"Alrighty then," she said, dropping it and getting back to her search.

 _-Linebreak-_

"What is taking Anne so long?" Killian asked no one in particular. Princess Abigail of King Midas' kingdom stood next to Killian and sighed. "I saw a girl in a pink dress walk upstairs," she said. "If that helps anything."

Killian nodded, narrowing his eyes. What would she be doing upstairs? Suddenly an emerald set on a gold ring flashed in his mind. His mother's ring!

 _-Linebreak-_

David left the ball, grabbing his bow and arrow out of a nearby bush. Suddenly he was knocked aside by a guard dressed in black. David stood up and realized that it had been the first of many.

A black carriage stopped outside the castle gates. David narrowed his eyes as none other than the queen herself walked out.

 _Snow White,_ David thought, bowing reluctantly as she passed him. He smirked.

 _'Evil Queen' suits_ _her._

 _-Linebreak-_

Belle watched as the Evil Queen entered the room. Suddenly a guard ran out towards her. "Emma Swan has been spotted inside the castle!" he shouted. Belle looked around, then turned to Rumple, beside her.

"Where's Killian?" 

_-Linebreak-_

Emma glared at Killian, a teasing glint in her eyes. Near-death-expiriences aside, this was actually kind of fun! Ring in hand, she turned and vaulted out the window, climbing down the wall and mounting her horse.  
She looked back just in time to see a man and woman near the guards, and Killian leaning out of the window, shouting, "I will find you!"

She turned and smiled again just as an arrow hit the tree beside her. She galloped off.

"Glad to hear it."

 _-Linebreak-_

Belle was surrounded by guards. She looked pleadingly at the Evil Queen.

"Snow, you have to-"  
"Is that any way to address your queen? Your Majesty works just fine as well."

"Your Majesty, you must understand-"  
"Not a word. Guards, throw her into the dungeon. Helping the bandit is treason against the queen."  
As they dragged Belle away, she fingered the gold ring that Emma had dropped. She lowered her arm.

Hopefully Emma was okay.

* * *

 **Okay, so there's the end of chapter 1! Hope you guys liked it. Sorry about the time skip with Rumple and Belle, but here are the switches so far:**

 **Snow- Regina**

 **Regina- Belle**

 **Belle- Emma**

 **Emma- Snow**

 **Killian- Charming**

 **Charming- Robin**

 **Robin- Rumpelstiltskin**

 **Rumpelstiltskin- Killian**

 **Everyone else in this chapter has their own past.**

 **Signing off,**

 **-Misfortune**


	3. Author's Note

So...

I am no longer watching OUaT, due to lines that were crossed that should not have been crossed. I'm sad, because it was a good tv show up until that point, and so I'm leaving my Once Upon a Time story up for grabs.

I doubt anyone will want to adopt it, but here's to hoping.

~Misfortune


End file.
